1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking implement with associated lighting device and more particularly pertains to attaching a lighting device to a walking implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting a path are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,535 to Hubachek discloses a light emitting walking cane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,850 to Earley et al. discloses a combination walking cane, path light and uprisal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,501 to Ragatz discloses a multipurpose cane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,371 to Bolen discloses a walking cane for use by the blind.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,742 to Phillips discloses a multi-function lighted walking cane.
In this respect, the walking implement with associated lighting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a lighting device to a walking implement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved walking implement with associated lighting device which can be used for attaching a lighting device to a walking implement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.